Strange Attraction
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: Sasuke is being sexually harassed by his older brother Itachi. Warning; contains yaoi. Uchihacest, brother on brother action. Don't like don't read. Just that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Attraction**

**A/N:** This is a yaoi fanfiction. Uchihacest to be exact, which means Itachi x Sasuke. It will start of small, so just light fluff. Then it will get better or worse (depending on your view of yaoi incest)

**Warning: **Brotherly incest, if that not your cup of tea leave. This means there will be boy on boy, brother x brother action. Don't like then leave. You have been warned.

Read and Review. But no flames. Playing with fire will burn you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

_ Sasuke P.O.V._

I have a serious problem. I am currently being sexually harassed. Me, Sasuke, at the age of 13 being sexually harassed. And worst of all I can't do anything about it.

Everywhere I turn I can see and feel him watching me with lust in his eyes. He's forever touching me and just- God I don't know.

Now you're probably wondering if I've told anybody about this. Well, I haven't 'cause I highly doubt anybody would believe me if I told them who it was. Especially not my parents.

The man harassing me and has been harassing me for the past 2 years just so happens to be my older 17 year old brother, Itachi.

Why is he doing this, I don't know you tell me. And like I said I can't do anything about it. I tried confronting him and like always he made _ME _look stupid.

_ -Flashback...5 days ago-_

Our parents were going out for dinner, leaving me and _him _alone. I could just feel him staring at me from the kitchen door way as they left. I gulped, I knew I was in trouble. I was on the couch and as soon as they left he was right next to me. How he moved from the kitchen to the couch in .7 seconds was beyond me. But there he was and he was close. I could feel him breathing on my neck.

He put his hand on my leg, I could feel myself tense up. I had to stop this before is went to far.

"Itachi" I said.

'hn'

I continued, "why are you doing this?"

His response pissed me off, "why am I doing what?"

He was not serious. I looked at him. He had this smug expression on his face. God I was going to hurt him. So I tried again this time with more detail, so he would understand, "why are you touching me?"

He literally just repeated my question in a mocking tone. I was pissed and that when things got worse.

Seeing that I was upset, must of gave him some sort of enjoyment. He laughed. He was laughing at me. I was going to lock myself in the room so I wouldn't have to deal with him. But, when I got up he pulled me down and sat me right on his lap.

"Aw," he said with that same mocking tone. I tensed up again as he pulled me closer toward him. "Is Sasuke made at me?" He slowly began to massage my shoulders. "Huh, Sasuke? You mad at me?"

he started kissing my neck. He was going to leave a mark and he knew it.

I tried to get up but his grip was tight. I started moaning. God, I hated him. And he did that one thing I couldn't stand.

I'm sorry to say this, but this isn't the first time he's done to me. But what I couldn't understand is how he would just stop. He would do something like this, and keep going until I finally started giving in and just stop in the middle.

He pulled away and said, "I should get dinner going." I looked at him. My face was red, hot , and sweaty and I was panting and out of breath. He was not about to leave me like this. I pulled myself closer towards him and press my body against his. But he just lifted me right up. I was pissed.

And worst of all he acted as if nothing happened. "So what do you want to eat? I was thinking chicken and dumplings." he asked

Really?

_ -Present Time-_

I was lying on my bed when I felt someone touching my head. I looked up to see my brother standing over me, stroking my hair.

"Sasuke" he said "You can't stay asleep forever, you know. You have to get up."

Now I have to admit myself, I can be a bit childish sometimes. Especially in the morning.

I groaned softly, "but 'tachi," when I was being real babyish I did what I did when I was younger. Which included calling him 'tachi or nii-san. "Let me sleep. I don't wanna get up. 5 more minutes." I pleaded.

He picked me up. I opened my eyes to see myself fact to face with him. He lifted my chin up and brushed my hair from in front of my face and stared at me.

"God, you're beautiful," he said. I actually blushed. And with that he tilted my head and kissed me. Right on the lips.

He slowly set me back on the bed. "Breakfast should be ready soon." he said before leaving.

What the hell just happened?

**A/N: **So how was it. Sasuke being harassed like this. It's going to be so much fun torturing him. Remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Attraction**

**A/N: **I'm back my precious Uchihacest fans. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my previous chapter. Thank you all, because now I'm more confident in writing this. So on with the next chapter, still fluff. Writing graphic yaoi might be tricky for me, but it'll come soon.

**Warning:** Contains yaoi. Nuff said.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

_Sasuke P.O.V._

I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Itachi. He had just came from the shower, I could tell because he was in nothing but a pair of black slacks, his upper body and face were still wet, and his hair was out instead of its usual low-tied ponytail. I have to admit, anybody would have to. My brother was gorgeous. Point blank, gorgeous. He was truly a sight. Itachi was tall, strong, and smart. He was flawless. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned muscular body. I prayed he wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Sasuke," he purred sending chills down my spine. "It's not polite to stare, you know." And with that he walked past me a superior smug look across his face. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN, to me why IN THE HELL my parents think it's a good idea to LEAVE ME ALONE with HIM?! I went down stairs to looking for them only to find a note on the kitchen table that read.

_Dear Itachi and Sasuke,_

_You're father has gone off to work and won't be back til 5. I'm going to a friend's house, then food shopping and a few other errands. Won't be back til 5. Be safe you two. Sasuke, listen to your brother._

_Love ya,_

_Mom_

Just great. This couldn't get any worse. But then again Faith must have hated me because it did get worse. I spun around and slammed right into Itachi's chest. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. He read the note over my shoulder and I could see his eyes light up with lust. He must have read 'Sasuke listen to your brother'. What the hell was he planning?

"Uh, I'm going out for the day," I just had to get out of there. I should have known he wasn't going to let me. "But, Sasuke'' he whined. "You don't want to stay here with your Aniki."

Shit, he referred to himself as Aniki I was done for.

In lightning speed he had me on the couch. This guy moves way too fast for me. He pressed our bodies close. I could smell his scent mixed with soap he used. He kissed my neck not even bothering to be soft or gently.

'_Oh god, I'm being raped'_

Soon he was tugging at my shirt. I choose the wrong day to wear a button down shirt. What was I thinking? He began to tear through the buttons, opening the shirt and exposing my chest. Which he took no time in ravishing, kissing, biting, licking, and everything else. I was moaning and panting at every touch. I soon found myself grabbing his shoulders, making noises I couldn't recognize myself.

The phone rang. And this bastard answers it. Itachi lifted up off of me and picked it up. "Hello. Hey Sasori. No, I'm not doing anything." I was just lying in the same spot panting. No he didn't just stop and answer the phone. And no he did not just say he wasn't doing anything. Well, two can play this game._  
_I crawled up closer to him. My mind clouded with lust and my hormones running wild. God I hated him.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I honestly didn't know I could behave this way and be so horny. I mean I'm only 13. So instead of taking responsibility for my actions, I blame Itachi. Yep, it's his entire fault I'm like this. I sat on his lap face forward and started kissing his neck. This asshole was still on the phone. Honestly.

"Yeah…I- hold on" he said. Itachi glared at me. His eyes said 'stop I'm busy.' I smile with pride. Ha I got the upper hand. "Sasori, I'm going to have to call you back. See you tomorrow." He hung up. I was so busy boasting in my victory, I didn't notice him hang up. Until he grabbed my waist tightly and pulled my body toward his, slamming our chest together. His hands were at the bottom of my waist and right above my ass.

"Fuck. I'm screwed"

"Sasuke," he said, looking me straight in the eyes. "You slutty, little boy." God, this is not the type of language I should be subjected to its bad enough with dad's cursing. Now I have to listen to this. Then something else popped into my head. Did he just call me slutty?

"Don't you know it's rude to bother people while they're on the phone?" he whispered into my ear. "Rudeness is bad behavior. And bad behavior should be punished. Shouldn't is Sasuke?" I was about to say something, but then he bit my ear.

He bit my fucking ear. I winced in pain. He laughed and pulled my face up, so we were face to face. "God Sasuke. The things I would do to you." He whispered, his voice low and husky. He kissed my forehead, then my checks, and finally my lips pressing his against mine.

My brother wanted to have sex with me, there's no question about it. Question was did I?

**A/N: **That went well. Did you guys enjoy it? Read and Review. Next chapter will probably still be fluff, so just bear with me. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Attraction**

**A/N: **Back with a new chapter. Hope the wait wasn't too long, kind of got sidetracked on this.

**Warning: **Lemon, brotherly love, fluff, yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved to their owner, I own nothing and make no profit.

_Sasuke's POV_

I took some precautionary measures. Just in case my parents decide to abandon me and leave me to fend for myself with _**him. **_Invited some of my friends over to hang out for the day. He couldn't bother me with all them there. Could he?

We were just watching tv in the living room when Ino asked, "anybody going to the dance, next Friday?" I had completely forgot about the school dance, didn't even have a date to go. "So yeah. You guys bringing dates. Remember it's mostly guy's choice." she laughed. "It's too bad I'm already taken. Maybe next time." Sakura shook her head and scoffed. I could tell, anybody could tell they were about to get into one of their famous 'I'm better and prettier than you' arguments.

"Don't do it, Sakura." I warned. She sighed "fine, but only cause you asked". She calmed down, which made me feel happy. We were good friends plus I was the main one she'd actually listen to all the time.

Everything was going well. I was with all my friends, Itachi had left to spend the days with his, though I didn't want to imagine what they're idea of fun was. I shudder at the thought. This day was perfect and nothing would ruin it.

Ever jinxed yourself? If you haven't don't ever try. You will regret it.

The moment I thought nothing would go wrong it did. Soon it was time for everyone to leave. Things like remembrance of an appointment or promise came about. The last one left was Sakura. She was just sitting on the couch not saying anything. She sighed before speaking, "um, so Sasuke. About the dance." she paused before continuing. " I was wondering if you would like to, you know...". Her voice was cut off by the sound of the door opening. "Uh, never mind. I should go," she stuttered as she left. "See you at school". And with that she left just as my brother came in.

Just my luck.

…...

As if things couldn't get worse my parents decide to go out to the new restaurant that just opened up about a week ago. What is with those guys abandoning me all the time?!

So here I am now sitting on the couch a few feet from Itachi. Maybe if I stayed perfectly still and made no sound he wouldn't bother me. "Sasuke," he spoke. Should have known. "So when you going to ask Sakura to the dance". Say what? I looked at him, "why would you think that?!"

He chuckled and moved closer to me. I tried to move away but the couch was only so big. He place on of his hands on my legs. "So you're telling me, she's not your girlfriend?" I could feel my face turn red. Why was he asking me these things? "Uh no," my voice had come out more nervous then I intended it to. "She's just a friend and I don't think she would want to go to the dance anyway."

"Aw, so naïve little brother," he said as he pulled me onto his lap. This would not end well, especially not with his hands around my waist.

I spoke up again trying to get out of his grip, "me and Sakura are just good friends. There's nothing going on between us." His grip had tighten around me as I was pulled closer into his chest. "anyway I'm not even going to dance. It's not my thing. I'll just"- my whole thought concentration was destroyed when I felt his hands slip down into my pants.

I gasped when he began to grab and pull. This is what I was afraid of. I tried to pull away but that made him tighten his hold on my waist and pull me closer towards him. He rested his chin on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Sasuke, relax kay." Relax, how the hell could I relax when he was literally giving me a hand job. This couldn't get worse.

As said before, don't jinx yourself. It got way worse. Now he was using both hands and both were just tugging and pulling. Why was he so good at this. I gasped when I felt both his hands squeeze my butt real hard. God, please make him stop.

He licked my jawline slowly. Laughing, he bit lightly. Does he not understand the concept of us being brothers or the fact I'm only 13. He leaned closer, his hands still inside my pants and whispered, "don't worry otouto, soon okay." And with that he took his hands out, but before leaving he leaned my chin closer and kissed me. This kiss was different from the others, it lasted longer and had more want in it as I felt him nibble on my lip. He lifted me up off his lap and got up and left. "night Sasuke." He said before leaving.

I stared out into space, that kiss had left me dazed. What did he mean by 'soon?' I shook off the thought; I needed to get some sleep. And a better plan on avoiding him. Next time I'm going to someone else's house.

**A/N: **Looking back at it I realize I'm not really good at this. But YOLO I will remain. Bear with me people. Oh, and tell me should it be yaoi in the next chapter or should that chapter be more fluff and the yaoi will come in the chapter afterward. Probably afterward, I don't know yet.'Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Attraction**

**A/N: **Ever wrote and read your own fanfiction? It seems like it suck doesn't it. Until you get those reviews telling you things like; "good job, loved it, laughed so hard, etc." And then you don't feel so bad.

_**Special thanks to all my reviewers, who kept me going.**_

**Warning: ** Just fluff and some SasuSaku but not much this is stills an ItaSasu fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing and never will.

_Sasuke's POV_

I decide against my better judgment to go to the dance. I'm not sure why everyone thought that I should've anyway, especially my mom. So here I am in a hot stuff tux, trying to fix my tie. God, this is just a middle school dance not prom. Depending on this experience, I might not go to that either.

While trying to fix my tie, I felt a pair of hands drape around my shoulder. "Mom," I questioned then thought no, the hands may have felt soft but there was a certain roughness to them that unquestionably meant one thing. _Itachi. _He laughed against my neck. Oh come on, I had to leave; I don't have time for this shit. "How could you mistake me for mom, little ototuo," his voice playfully questioned. I pulled away from him. Didn't want this to get any worse.

He sat on the bed and looked at. Well, more like stare at; I could feel his eyes moving up and down my body. I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but I'm pretty sure he licked his lips. I'm going to need a miracle to make it out alive.

_Hallelujah, _I'm saved. Mom had walked in to get me. "Come on Sasuke," she cooed. Always trying to baby me. She went outside to wait. I could feel Itachi's frustration as he gave an annoyed huff just as I left. Well serves him right.

…

The dance was actually fun. Turns out all my friends had come and it was quite interesting. A little dull at first, until Suigestu threw up right on Karin's dress. Honestly, did her a favor. After that we were all laughing, eating, talking, and dancing.

I danced with Sakura. It was real nice and all. Kind of awkward at first, but nice. She was wearing this really nice sparkly red dress, which actually made her look nice and mature. We danced to this slow song.

…

I stood outside the school waiting to be picked up. I think I was the last one to leave. The car had pulled up and I had got in without even bothering to look to see who was driving. But something about the car was off. Mom's car was small and cozy, with gray lining seat, and always had one of those scented air fresheners in it. Dad's was big, a black on black monstrous truck that sat high above the ground. This car was nice and slick, mid-size with burgundy leather seats, it had a distinct smell to it; one that reminded me of- I stopped mid-thought and looked over to the driver.

He turned to me and smiled. When we hit the first red light, he turned and looked at me, "Had fun, ototuo?" How did he manage to sneak up on me and pick me up at the same time?! I blinked twice and stared at him bewildered. He touched my face and brought it closer towards his, lean me across the arm rest. HOW LONG WAS THIS LIGHT?!

When it finally changed, he let me go and continued driving. "How come mom and dad didn't pick me up?" honestly, did they forget they had a son that they should be looking after?

"They had to do something, so I came and picked you up." He replied as we hit yet another red light. He turned to me again, "is that so bad, baby brother?" He placed pulled my face towards his. I pulled away, "yes this is a problem and don't call me a baby." He laughed and brought me closer towards him. I was almost falling out the seat. "So cute," he murmered under his breath and kissed me. I'm pretty sure the other cars could see us. If only they knew the man sucking on my bottom lip, trying to take my breath away was my older brother. Then they would have called the cops.

Light finally turned green and we drove off. The rest of the way was pretty straight forward. He was right mom and dad were not home. But, I didn't want to stay down here; alone with him. "I'm going to bed," I yelled out to him. Hopefully he'll leave me alone then.

He was already in the door way by the time I got to the room. I looked up at him and he smiled. "Night, little Sasuke," he cooed before kissing me, like it was the most normal of all things. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Good night, Itachi," I said as I lay down. The last thing I remember is him coming over and stroking my hair before leaving.

**A/N: ** Okay, first I'll apologize for the crappy dance description; had no idea where I was really going with that one. But I promise the next chapter will be actually yaoi and not much fluff. Probably going to post at least 2-3 more chapters, maybe. 'Til next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange Attraction**

**A/N: **This may end up being the hardest chapter for me to write. Considering this is my first attempt at yaoi. So wish me luck and I hope you enjoy. And sorry if it sucks; I tried.

**Warning: **Yaoi, incest; boyxboy, etc…. fluff.

**Disclaimer: ** Still not mine; I own nothing.

_Sasuke's POV_

I'm lying on my bed and I refuse to leave. Why? Because my beloved mother and father decide to go out for the weekend and leave me alone with Itachi. That's two whole days, so I'm staying in here. Who knows what would happen if I stepped foot out the room.

_15 minutes later…_

I am starving. God, when's the last time I ate. Maybe if I just snuck- no he'll see me. After a few thoughts I decide 'fuck it; I'm not going to starve I just have to avoid him'. I crept downstairs as quickly and quietly as I can. No sign of him, I might actually make it.

This was way too easy. I'm sitting at the table eating a sandwich and there has been no sign of Itachi. Where the hell could he be and why isn't he here. Honestly, who does he think he is leaving me alone? God, now I'm pissed.

So now I'm sitting on the couch watching TV. The house was way too quiet. Maybe I should call him see where he is. No, what kind of idea was that; I'm trying to avoid him. I turned my attention back to the TV. Though it was on some German channel and I didn't understand a word they were saying; I decide to watch it to pass the time. And also get him of my mind.

_2 minutes later…_

Who am I kidding? I plopped down on the couch. 'Face Sasuke,' I told myself 'you miss him'. 'No, I don't' I replied back. 'Yes you do' 'no I don't' back and forth and so on; until I heard laughter. I think my heart jumped. Was it really him?

"Talking to ourselves, Sasuke?' yep it was him. I sat up to face him. Why did I miss him so much today, I'm pretty sure he's been gone before? I still don't know why but I hugged him. It surprised him, shit it surprised me. I looked up at him, and hit him. I mean honestly who does he think he is leaving me like that.

I continued to hit his chest yelling, "I hate you," "why'd you leave" and a bunch of other random things until he grabbed my arms. He pulled me close to him, 'til we were staring at each other face to face. There was a small smile on his face as he stared at me. We kissed; by 'we' I mean he kissed me and I surprisingly kissed back. Must have been a natural reaction considering all the times he'd done it to me.

…..

This is where it got confusingly weird for me. The kiss was long; he pulled me closer into the kiss as I tried to pull away. Then I felt him squeeze my sides; it wasn't hard but I shocked me and made me gasp. That's when I felt his tongue on mine. Oh my god what the hell is he doing. But, I couldn't bring myself to push him away, so I let myself sink deeper into the kiss.

Itachi pulled away and looked at me. I was confused; why did he just pull away? "Sasuke, let's not do this down here," what was that supposed to mean? I soon found out as he started to take me upstairs. I didn't exactly know what was going to happen once we got to the room; but I did have an idea of it.

We started kissing again; his arms around my waist and mine around his shoulders. Then came the tongue; it scared me the second time as much as it did the first time. But I continued to kiss him, not wanting it to end. When did we get to this point as brothers?

I felt my shirt being lifted up. I tensed up at the suddenness of the action. In less than a few minutes the shirt was around my shoulders; stuck there. That's when it dawned on me he couldn't take the shirt off with my arms down. I looked at him and blush at my own stupidity. He smiled and I lifted my arms up so he could take the shirt off. I could feel his hands on the small of my back as we continued to kiss.

Then he pulled away; I was about to start protesting until I felt him kiss my neck. I moan as he begins to kiss down my neck his hands still holding me towards him. "Itachi" I tried to say. This was getting confusing for me. I felt him kiss my neck again, then my shoulders, and then my chest. He was kissing my chest; just very light kisses but still.

I began to relax as the kiss got more intense. I may have been a little confused at first but it seems this won't be so bad. Itachi put his hands on my waist and started at the belt. That made me tense up again; and it didn't get relieved especially not when he began to pull them down. I tried to pull away but he stopped me. He looked up at me and said "Sasuke relax, I'm not trying to hurt you. Just relax." I don't know if it was my hormones or the calmness of his voice, but I felt myself relax.

Itachi stopped; probably still worried about me having an anxiety attack. Soon, we started kissing again. Now we're sitting on the bed, my hands around his shoulders. Then it dawned on me. Why does he still have his shirt on? I mean I'm already shirtless and my pants are half way gone; but this guy was fully dressed. I pulled away this time and looked at him. He stared back confused, "What's wrong, Sasuke?" I wanted to slap him, 'what's wrong Sasuke' he says. I looked at him before shouting, "why is that you have your cloths intact but I don't? I mean if we're going to do this we should be on the same track." I stopped myself 'if we're going to do this' was I really acknowledging what was going to happen here? As many times as I tried to avoid this guy and getting him to stop touching me; hell I didn't even like him looking at my or being in the same room as me. Did I really want this? I mean were brothers will this affect our future; my future? Would mother and father find out? I had I million thoughts running through my head; it felt as if my brains were going to explode.

My face was grabbed and brought closer to his. I looked at him and then noticed he had taken his shirt off. I turned away and I think I blushed slightly. We were brothers we shouldn't be doing this; I know it and I'm sure he knows it. He turned my head back towards his and held it with both hands. "Sasuke," I looked down at the bed sheets. This was all so confusing for me. "You know I love you right." He kept turning my head as I kept trying to turn away. When my face was lifted up again our lips meet. He held me close as we kissed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked still holding me. Was I sure; did I want this. I thought for a moment before replying, "Yes." It was weird for me but I think I could do this.

…..

Itachi laid me down on the bed and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him; I was still confused to say the least that this was about to happen. But somehow after everything I trusted this guy; no matter how much I felt like I hated him sometimes. He began kissing my neck and chest again; this time I didn't tense up.

The kiss became harder and more forceful as he went further down. I could feel him biting on my chest. My breathing was becoming fast and my face red and sweaty. I could barely comprehend how good this felt. It wasn't long til I was fully undressed. I tensed up slightly when I felt him touch me; but I had to remind myself not to worry.

With his hands still touching me; our eyes met. I turned and blushed again. My brother was beautiful and I did love him, no matter how many times I calmed I hated him. The cold air inside the room made me tense up even more now that I was fully hard. I felt him start kissing me again, going further down. I knew what was going to happen; I wasn't that naïve. No matter how weird it sounded I knew what was going to happen. I was about to lose my virginity to my older brother.

His hot breath hit me and shot chills up and down my spine. He started sucking and- oh god it felt amazing. I half closed my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. I think I was seeing stars. My body tensed up, I could feel my release coming but he didn't stop and I didn't want him to. When it came I moaned in pleasure and sighed in relief. He came up toward my face and our eyes locked once again. My face flustered red and sweat I smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him. I could feel him smile through the kiss.

"Sasuke I'll try to make this as painless as possible," he whispered in my ear. I nodded in understanding. I knew there was going be some pain but I was too far gone to care. We kissed again before he brought three fingers to my face. "Suck them," he ordered as his lips never left mines. I began to suck once he pulled away and started kissing my chest again. He soon pulled out once I had all of them coated and looked at me again.

I could tell he was still afraid he was going to hurt me. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around him to kiss him. "It's okay," I reassured him through the kiss. "I'm ready Itachi. You can start." Hopefully that was enough to rid him of any fears for me and it was. He leaned me down on the bed forcefully but not forceful enough to break the kiss. I felt his hands on my body; on my back leaning me up for support, the other between my legs. He moved the hand from my back away to take off his the rest of his clothes; his other hand still tracing up and down my inner thigh.

I was waiting for the next part but I didn't have to wait long. I felt a long finger go inside me and my body shook with a feeling that was simply indescribable. He started moving it around inside of me and the painful yet pleasurable feeling only intensified. He pushed another one in and my body was now trembling. My vision blurry and my body sweating, I could feel myself getting hard all over again. This was amaz- I lost all sense of control and thoughts when he added the third and final finger in. I moaned in pure ecstasy, it was too good to be true. Soon he was moving his fingers in and out of me with such an intense speed it felt like my whole body was melting. Then he hit something inside me and I screamed in pure bliss.

The speed increase and so did the pleasure as he kept hitting that same spot back and forth. Then he pulled his fingers out and I shook again at the feeling of them leaving. I looked up at him to see him breathing heavily. I think he was enjoying this as much as I was. His hair was untied and it fell over around his face as he lean over my body.

We stared at each for a while; I think both of us were trying to savor this moment for whatever reason. I felt him spread my legs slightly, his eyes never leaving mine. Neither of us lost focus, well at least he didn't. when I felt him actually enter me I lost concentration and let out a loud moan. He stayed in the same position for a while before I felt him go in deeper.

My body was jerking as he began to pick up speed. He was all the way inside and I could feel every inch of him. How big was this guy, 'cause this hurt like hell? I started taking deep breaths as he kept moving in and out of me. I didn't have much time to relax because once I did; he hit that same spot like last time. This time was more amazing then the last. Now he was pounding himself into me focusing on that spot. I was seeing stars all across the ceiling as I looked up with half closed eyes.

"Itachi" I moaned out his name. this was too good, I couldn't handle it. I could hear myself inside my head and it sounded like a bunch of random moans and squeals. But I was too lost inside my own pleasure to care and pretty sure he was too. He whispered something in my ear; I think along the lines of, 'almost there'. I wasn't actually sure of anything at that moment, 'cause right now the only thing I knew was that this was the best experience ever.

I hit another release, this one came hard. My whole body jerked and shake; I pretty sure if it wasn't for him holding me up I would have rolled of the bed. Then I felt something inside me; I think he hit his release too. I could feel it running down my legs as our bodies intertwined even more. When he pulled out I still held on to his shoulders, too tired to let go.

I was so tired I could feel myself drifting to sleep in his arms. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I love you Sasuke." My voice slurred and dazed, "I love you too, Itachi."

**A/N: **That was really long wasn't it? It's kind of hard to write a yaoi from a first person point of view. I tried to make it as personal and detailed as possible so I'm sorry if it sucked. There's probably going to be one more chapter after this. Tell me what you think. Til next time.


End file.
